Crookshanks, the Animagus
by Weezy6
Summary: Harry was collecting something for Dumbledore, and ran into an old friend...or - enemy...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

"See ya later!" Harry Potter called to Ron Weasley.

Ron waved and Harry left the Great Hall.

He headed through the Entrance Hall, and exited the castle.

He drew out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself.

He made his way carefully down to Rebeus Hagrid's hut, and saw that there were lights on inside.

He went up to the door, and knocked.

Hagrid opened it, and looked around. Harry took off the invisibility cloak, and greeted Hagrid.

"I ws begin'n ter think ya couldn' make it" Hagrid muttered as he let Harry into his home.

"Yeah, I had to wait until people starting leaving, otherwise it would've been suspicious" Harry explained.

"I would deliv'r this ter Dumbledore meslf, but ye know…under the circumstances…" Hagrid muttered.

"It's okay, Hagrid. I don't mind doing this for you…it's the least I could do…" Harry replied.

Hagrid nodded, turned, and walked over to his bed.

He bent down, and pulled out a large wooden box.

He opened it, and put his huge hand inside.

He rummaged around for a moment, and drew out what appeared to be a small phial of a shining, silvery liquid.

"Tell him that it should keep him goin' for a while" Hagrid said, handing the phial to Harry.

Harry slipped the cool phial into his pocket.

"I'd best be going, Hagrid" Harry announced.

"OK. Make sure that blood gets righ' ter Dumbledore" Hagrid said.

"I don' wan' the poor creatur' ter hav' died in vain" Hagrid said sadly.

Harry nodded, and opened the door to leave.

"Dumbledore may need more, sometime soon" he said.

Hagrid nodded, and Harry left the hut.

He put on his invisibility cloak, and headed over to a tree which stood nearby.

He took the cloak off, and took out the phial.

He looked at the liquid, shining in the moonlight.

He wondered what it tasted like.

"Hello Harry" Gilderoy Lockhart said.

Harry jumped, and turned to look in the face of his ex-teacher.

Harry tried to stuff the phial in his pocket, but he wasn't quick enough.

Lockhart took it in his hands.

"Unicorn blood…" he tutted.

"That's not mine" Harry said fiercely.

"Oh…then you won't mind if I have it?" Lockhart sneered.

"Give it back" Harry demanded firmly.

"I don't think that's necessary" Lockhart said, flicking his golden hair out of his face.

He reached into his pocket, and drew out his wand.

"Now…Mr. Weasley's wand didn't work as affectedly as I had hoped. Even if it hadn't backfired, the results would have only been temporary. I'm not one to monologue, but it looks like Professor Dumbledore is not getting his fix tonight. And what's that you've got there?" he asked, taking Harry's invisibility cloak.

Harry tried to snatch it back, but he was too slow.

"Now…in a few moments, you would have forgotten about me, and this invisibility cloak" Lockhart told Harry.

Suddenly an owl flew into sight. It landed on the tree branch, above Lockhart's head.

Lockhart gave it the invisibility cloak, and it flew off into the night.

"Now, Harry…say goodbye, to your memories of tonight" Lockhart smiled, nastily.

He drained the phial in one mouthful, and threw it to the ground.

It shattered.

His blue eyes glinted evilly in the moonlight.

Lockhart made some complicated patterns with his wand, and then released the spell at Harry.

Harry fell into the tree behind him.

He looked around.

The moon was bright, there were lights on in Hagrid's hut, and there was glass on the ground.

Sitting next to the glass was Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's cat.

"What are you doing here, Crookshanks?" asked Harry, picking him up.

Crookshanks growled, but let him carry him.

"Come on…let's get you back into the castle" he said, taking him up the grassy slope towards the castle.

Crookshanks blue eyes glinted evilly in the moonlight.


End file.
